Enter The Cerberus
by Coughie
Summary: The first episode in the Space Rovers--Cerberus series; Thunder and his unit are assigned to the SR-Cerberus.
1. Default Chapter

Enter The Cerberus (Part One)  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
The Space Rover's concept is property of Warner Brothers entertainment, and has been furthered by Robert Baer Jr. Thunder, Blaze, Vixy, Climber, Spots, Taco, Trance Melanie, Hazer and Shady belong to Kristen Coughlan. The DixieCats, Ol' Red and Magnolia belong to Robert Baer Jr. Catman and Tall belong to John Butler. Cody McDowd belongs to Eric Schulte.  
  
Setting: Grounds of Space Rover Mission Control Space Rover Mission Control is the headquarters of the Space Rovers. It is a small community with several apartment buildings, an airport, Space Rover academy and other buildings. It is surrounded by a Rain Forest. There are even some tree houses. Thunder (a timber wolf) and his mate Moonlight are strolling around the base in their regular forms. The Space Rovers: Unit II were on shore leave.  
  
Master (voice only, calm) Thunder, I would like to see you.  
  
Thunder (barks) I will be back Moony.  
  
Setting: Transdogifer Building Thunder walks into one of the many transdogifers and becomes a Wolf-Sapien. He is in his Space Rover uniform. He walks to the briefing room, which is located in the lower levels in the base.  
  
Setting: Briefing Room Thunder enters the briefing room. Inside was some of the members of his unit. There were Blaze (Red Fox), Vixy (Red Fox), Climber (Grey Fox), Spots (Dalmatian), Taco (Chihuahua), and Jade (Kuvasz).  
  
Thunder (American Accent, confused) What's going on here, Master, sir?  
  
Master (blunt) I brought you here to tell you that members of your are getting transferred.  
  
Blaze (Canadian Accent, shocked) What?!  
  
Master (blunt) Some of the members are getting transfers to star ships like the Canis Minor. You seven are getting transferred to the new Space Rover space station, the Cerberus.  
  
The seven Rovers are wide eyed.  
  
Vixy (American Accent, excited) Wow!!!  
  
Master (blunt) Thunder, you will be the one in charge of the station.  
  
Thunder (thinking) Yes!!!!! (blunt to Master) Yes, sir!  
  
Setting: Space Rover Mission Control (Hangerbay) (a couple weeks later) There are several Cano-sapiens, Felo-sapiens and human in Space Rover uniforms. Some are loading supplies into the shuttles and others are just boarding them. Jade us introducing some of the new crew. They stop at a male bloodhound and a female Blue Tick Hound.  
  
Jade (Official) Captain, this is Ol' Red and his wife Magnolia. Red is the Chief of Security and Magnolia is one of the nurses working in the Sick bay.  
  
Magnolia (southern accent, cheery) Nice to meet you, Captain Thunder.  
  
Red grumbles a greeting.  
  
Thunder (blunt) Nice to meet you too.  
  
Jade leads Thunder to three male Felo-sapiens.  
  
Jade (introducing) This is Porthos, Patches and Thomas.  
  
Thunder (curious) You're the magical cats, right.  
  
Patches (blunt) That's right.  
  
Thunder (curious) What brings you here?  
  
Porthos (blunt) Well, our sisters found love but we did not. So we volunteered for space duty.  
  
Thunder (curious) What are your jobs on the Cerberus?  
  
Porthos (blunt) I'm an Ops officer.  
  
Patches (blunt) I'm working in Damage Control and maintenance. I also fly shuttles and fighter craft.  
  
Thomas (blunt) I'm a security officer. I'm also a pilot like Patches.  
  
A beautiful female Persian Felo-sapien with a female Grey Fox walk by.  
  
Persian Felo-sapien (stern) Now Melanie, we are going to our shuttle, we need to keep an close eye on the equipment and meds.  
  
Melanie (southern accent, official) Yes, Miss Trance, madam.  
  
Thunder (whispering, confused) Isn't that the fox that was with those two dogs that helped that Lone Dog ally escape?  
  
Jade (not very happy) The very same, sir. Master assigned her to the Cerberus as part of her probation. She an assistant and apprentice to Trance, the Chief of Medical.  
  
Thunder (slightly annoyed) Great.  
  
Thunder and Jade look at the DixieCats. They are staring at Trance. Felicia, Katrina, Catman and Tallinu come up to them.  
  
Felicia (greeting) Hey guys. (the guys still stare at Trance) (confused) Guys?  
  
Katrina (snaps her fingers in her brothers faces) Hello? (probes their minds) They are drooling over the Persian.  
  
Trance and Melanie enter one of the shuttles. Porthos, Patches and Thomas snap out of it.  
  
Patches (hiss) She is mine.  
  
Porthos (hiss) Oh no brother, she is mine.  
  
Thomas (hiss) You two are mistaken, she's mine.  
  
They continue to argue and hiss at each other.  
  
Catman (joking) It doesn't take magic to see that Porthos, Patches and Thomas are going to fight over that Persian like the girls fought over me.  
  
Tallinu laughs.  
  
Thunder and Jade move over to another group of Cano-sapiens. In this group is a male husky/malamute, male Puli and female Labrador mix. The husky/malamute and Puli are loading creates marked with "ENGINEERING" on the side while the Labrador mix is flirting with the Puli.  
  
Jade (talking about the husky/malamute) This is Cody McDowd. He is the Chief of Engineering.  
  
Cody drops that crate he was holding salutes to Thunder.  
  
Cody (American Accent, greeting) Hello Captain Thunder, sir.  
  
Thunder (blunt) As you were, McDowd.  
  
Cody picks up the crate and loads it on the shuttle.  
  
Jade (talking about the Puli and the Labrador mix) This is Hazer and Shady. Hazer is on Damage Control and Shady is the Communications Officer.  
  
Hazer (Jamaican Accent, annoyed) Woman, please, I have to git dis equipment aboard the shuttle.  
  
Speaker (computer voice, Stern) Will personal riding Shuttle 12, report to the shuttle immediately. The shuttle is due to leave in 10 minutes.  
  
Shady folds her ears back as she picks up her things.  
  
Thunder (confused) Sensitive ears?  
  
Shady (discomfort) I have enhanced hearing. Loud noises hurt my ears. (she pops her ears) I got to get going now. That was my shuttle number. (flirting) I will see on the Cerberus, Hazer.  
  
Hazer (to himself) Not likely.  
  
Shady (annoyed) I heard that.  
  
Shady leaves for her shuttle. Vixy comes up to Thunder and Jade.  
  
Vixy (official) Your shuttle is ready, sir.  
  
Thunder (official) Thank you, Vixy.  
  
Vixy (blunt) You're welcome, sir.  
  
Thunder walks towards his awaiting shuttle.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Part 2

Enter The Cerberus (Part 2)  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
Setting: Space Station - Cerberus (Shuttle Bay # 3) This is a hangerbay for shuttlecraft. It is large enough for to fit five shuttles. Thunder's shuttle piloted by Vixy carrying Thunder, Moonlight, Jade and Climber lands in the shuttle bat. Thunder exits the ship followed by Moonlight and Jade. Outside the ship were Spots and Taco.  
  
Spots (greeting) Welcome to the Cerberus, Captain Thunder.  
  
Thunder (blunt) Thank you, Ensign. (he turns to Taco) Can you escort my mate to her quarters?  
  
Taco (saluting) Yes, sir.  
  
Moonlight (protesting, to Thunder) But I wanted to go with you.  
  
The medical shuttle lands in the shuttle lands in the shuttle bay. Trance and Melanie exit, pushing carts of supplies off the shuttle. Climber exits his shuttle and sees Melanie. He smiles at her. Melanie sees him and smiles back. They stare at each other.  
  
Trance (stern) Melanie, keep up.  
  
Melanie breaks the stare and catches up with Trance. Climber sighs.  
  
Melanie (apologizing) Sorry, Trance.  
  
Trance (curious) What is it between you and Climber?  
  
Melanie (blunt) Several years ago both of us were in a fur farm. It was horrible. Our friends and family were killed everyday just for their fur. We knew one day it would be our turn but one day some humans came and freed us. The owner of the place saw what was going on and send out the hounds on them and the escapees. Climber and I escaped together. A few months later, hunters chased us. Climber lead them away from me while I looked for a place to hide. While I looked, I was caught in a snare. My weight broke the branch the twine was connected to but the twine severely wounded me. I was found by a girl whose mother owned an animal rehabilitation centre. I was took there and tended to the wound. I made several friends there including Vixy but I longed to go back to the forest to be with Climber. When I was released back home, I couldn't find him. I feared the hunters got him and I went on with my life It wasn't until I came to RRMC that I saw him again. We are on working on rekindling our relationship.  
  
Trance (blunt) Well, good luck to the both of you.  
  
Melanie (happy) Thanks.  
  
Setting: Life Sciences Department. Trance and Melanie enter the life sciences department. Melanie was amazed. This section of the department was dedicated to plant life. There each room had several types of plants. There were some plants from Earth and some alien plants. On one of the doors it said "DANGER-MEATING AND VENTOMOUS PLANTS. AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY" The door to the room had multiple locks. Melanie gulped. They enter another section of the department and enter one of the labs. Inside there was a female human setting up computers.  
  
Trance (greeting) Good Afternoon, Amanda.  
  
Amanda looks up from her work.  
  
Amanda (greeting) Hello Trance, who is that with you?  
  
Trance (blunt) Amanda, this is my assistant and apprentice, Melanie. Melanie, this is the chief of life sciences, Amanda DeSalle.  
  
Amanda (greeting) Good to meet you, Melanie.  
  
Melanie (greeting) You too.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
Trance (explaining) Mel, half the time you will working here. Some of the duties you will be doing is talking samples from the sickbay down here and doing inventory with some of the science officers.  
  
Melanie (blunt) Okay.  
  
Setting: Bill's Bar It is a bar/lounge that is run by Bill (Jack Russell Terrier). He was once a Space Rover on Thunder's unit and he failed too many missions. Master gave him another chance by giving a bar to run on the station. Bill was behind the bar. Sitting at the bar was Cody and his sister Neleha.  
  
Cody (surprised0 I'm surprised that Master let you stay as a Space Rover.  
  
Bill (sneer) I'm surprised myself.  
  
Blaze walks into the bar holding the side of his head.  
  
Neleha (concerned) What's wrong, Blaze?  
  
Blaze (hurt) I went into the kitchen to fix myself a snack when Jaken comes in and whacks me with kitchen utensils until I leave.  
  
Cody (laughing) Just like Jaken. She doesn't like anyone eating between meals.  
  
Blaze (hurt) I keep wondering how Spots puts up with Jaken since he eats a lot.  
  
Neleha (confused) What do you mean?  
  
Bill (blunt) Jaken is Spots's adoptive mother.  
  
Blaze (blunt) And food helps give Spots energy to use his magical powers.  
  
Bill (blunt) I heard before his power were discovered Jaken keep on having a hissy fit when Spots keep eating between meals.  
  
Spots (voice only, blunt) That's for sure.  
  
Neleha (confused) Spots, where are you?  
  
Spots begins to appear. At first, he is translucent and then solid.  
  
Blaze (impressed) I see that those lessons with Rupee are helping to improve your powers.  
  
Spots (blunt) I'm still going to take lessons from her on the weekends. Rupee might pop in once and a while to see if I been practising.  
  
Cody (curious) What job are you doing on the ship?  
  
Spots (smug)  
  
I'm a gunner and a security officer.  
  
Neleha (surprised) There are gun truants on the station?  
  
Spots (blunt) There are a few located at different points at the station. They look like the ones that on the Millennium Falcon in Star Wars.  
  
Vixy enters the bar and sits beside Blaze, her mate. She is looking very happy.  
  
Vixy (giggling) You guys should see Porthos, Patches and Thomas?  
  
Neleha (confused) Why?  
  
Vixy (giggling) They are fighting over Trance. It is similar to when their sisters fought over Catman.  
  
Bill (interested) Oh really, now.  
  
Vixy (giggling) They were really going at it until they were called to their duties.  
  
The camera turns to Ol' Red and Magnloia who were sitting at one of the tables.  
  
Red (grumbles, annoyed) I can't believe I have to deal with humans. I thought there are no humans in the Space Rovers.  
  
Magnolia (comforting) Well you have to deal with it and besides there are not many humans on the Cerberus. (stern) Remember what the Master said don't abuse your power as Chief of Security or he will transfer you.  
  
Red (growls) I know.  
  
Setting: Ops of the Cerberus There are several Space Rovers at their stations in Ops. Porthos was sitting at the life support controls. Climber was sitting at the surveillance station with Hazer. Shady was sitting at the communications station. Jade was in the commander's chair and Thunder was in the captain's chair.  
  
Thunder (voice over, blunt) Earth date July 22, 2002. Captain Thunder speaking. Today was my first day on the SRSS-Cerberus. I found this space station to be very impressive. Over the next few days more crewmembers and residents for station will arrive. I look forward to meeting them all. Thunder Out.  
  
The End. 


End file.
